1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrical assembly having a dense input/output requirement, and more particularly, to providing physical connectivity in high density integrated circuits.
2. Background
A typical integrated circuit (IC) is provided in a package that provides connections for coupling various circuit elements of the IC to a system bus, control circuits, or other devices. The IC is typically disposed upon a substrate, underneath which may be an array of solder balls of a ball grid array (BGA), or an array of copper pillars arranged in a predetermined pattern. When mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) or printed wiring board (PWB), each solder ball or copper pillar provides an electrical connection between an electrical node within the electronic device of the package and a corresponding electrical node on the PCB/PWB. Accordingly, the PCB/PWB on which the package is mounted typically has an array of contacts which matches the footprint of the package. Input and output circuits of the IC are generally arranged to be physically proximate to corresponding input and output contacts in the array of contacts.
The package may be mounted by placing the package on a surface of the PCB/PWB, with the solder balls or copper pillars aligned with the corresponding array of contacts on the PCB/PWB. The assembly may then be heated in a reflow oven to melt the solder balls or copper pillars to thereby provide mechanical and electrical connections between each solder ball or copper pillar and the corresponding contact on the PCB/PWB.